


Young Again

by hotaryu



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: GRECENTE, M/M, model and photographer au, showbiz au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaryu/pseuds/hotaryu
Summary: “Eh me abs ka na ba?”A dab of a lip brush on a nude lipstick, and his friend’s lips, then topped with a lip gloss, and Esteng grunted.“Oo.”
Relationships: Gregorio del Pilar/Vicente Enriquez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Young Again

The first notes of udd’s Young Again felled through the blank white room. It had been a long time since they’d worked together. 

This world was a messy one, but it was a different kind of mess than the previous life they’d had. He didn’t want to think of this today, of all days. The makeup artist, the stylist, they were all there now. 

Nasan ka na? Naiinis na si Esteng. 

Except him. 

It was the moment of truth. Now or never. Greg took a deep breath then stepped into the room. 

All that I had  
Was a love that was bad.

And there he was, seated in the makeup artist’s chair, Esteng’s brown lips pressed together in irritation. 

“Late ka.” Vince smiled. Goyong blushed; he tried to hide it. His best friend’s catapult to fame as an actor had been meteoric. Just one indie role where he had to do a notorious masturbation scene and then here he was, in-demand for ridiculous teleseryes. 

Goyong put his bag down. He got his Canon 600D and his lens pouch. The bag was a little dilapidated. 

“Musta, Sungit?” 

“Ayun. Addie nagged me para gawin ko to.” He rolled his eyes. “Pati si Joven.” His face twisted in a scowl.

“Hoy!” Esteng hissed. “Wag makulit! Sapakin kita diyan. Di pa ako naglalagay ng makeup sa iyo, ganyan na itsura mo. Kala mo naman tumikim ng sukang Paombong.”

Vince sighed, then his shoulder relaxed. He leaned against the chair. His hair was dyed with ridiculous blond highlights, emphasizing his slightly swarthy pallor. Greg had underestimated how ridiculously good-looking his best friend was. 

Esteng applied serum onto his face, her long fingers gentle on his skin. Greg wished suddenly he was the one applying it instead. He was no slouch when it came to skincare. He’d grown up with Vince. He knew his friend was a bit prone to acne. 

“Ikaw ba nagrequest saken?”

“Si Dels yung nag-arrange. Didn’t she send you the copy?” Vince snorted. “I thought it suited your style of photography.”

“I did.” Greg smiled. “So musta you, Mr. Movie Star? Congrats on your scene that went viral. Nahiya naman skills ko sa kama.”

Vince snorted. Esteng, the makeup artist, dabbed some moisturizer on his face, followed by lip balm, then a clean helping of a green sachet type primer. 

“Gago.”

“Ulul.” 

Vince rolled his eyes. “Ayun, nagviral. Daming ginagawa, pero oks lang, siguro. Me pa-diet-diet na eme na kelangan para sa next role ko, tapos me role na kelangan pa-sexy kahit di ko trip pero whatever makes money.”

Greg laughed. He could not hide his amusement. Showbiz had changed and rattled the sober friend he had grown up with. 

“Abs?” He roared in laughter, as he changed the lenses for his camera, his deft fingers used to the dexterity required of the camera. The model was a light one, no wonder his friends in the industry had wanted to trade with him. 

“Oo, abs.”

“Weh.”

His makeup artist twisted the lid of an Estee Lauder Double Wear Nude bottle. She mixed shades and dabbed one on his chin. On seeing it was an exact match, she applied the foundation on Vince’s face with a sponge. Greg admired how it looked on his friend.

Pogi. 

“Oo, nga, kelangan ko raw ng abs.” He shrugged. Esteng applied some color corrector. Green for the lightening acne marks, yellow for the undereyes, then she covered them up with a thin helping of concealer using her precise brush. 

“Eh me abs ka na ba?” 

A dab of a lip brush on a nude lipstick, and his friend’s lips, then topped with a lip gloss, and Esteng grunted.

“Oo.”

Goyo laughed. 

“Gusto mo ba makita?”

Goyo rolled his eyes. But deep inside, it was… making him hot and bothered. Uhaw ka, Greg, he told himself.  
“Oo.” He admitted. 

Vince’s ears turned pink.

“Sige. Um, later.” 

“Tapos na ba makeup?” Addie asked. She held up her papers, her pen resting on top of her ear, her face lined up with worry. She barely wore makeup today. 

Vince gave a thumbs up. 

“Beri good.” She shot Greg a stern look.

“Greg, no landi with the model, ah.”

“Ako pa, Ma’am.”

She snorted, as she took her place beside Greg, as the art director. 

The lights were ready. 

Greg focused his lens on his best friend. His hot, hardworking, wonderful and amazing best friend. 

A click.

“Tingin ka sa akin. Medyo malayo kasi tingin mo sa akin kanina,” he told Vince, as he adjusted the focus of his lens. 

“Lean forward.”

Vince leaned forward. He fixed his gaze through Greg’s camera. Greg smiled as he readjusted.

He pressed Capture on his camera.

The lights were on and rolling.


End file.
